Nuclear fuel rods are removed from nuclear power plants when their temperature is not high enough to generate vapor needed to produce electricity. The problem of what to do with used nuclear fuel has plagued the industry since commercialization of nuclear reactors started with the Atomic Energy Act of 1954. The inability of the United States to fully implement the Nuclear Waste Policy Act of 1982 and the utilities inability to use the Private Fuel Storage facility indicate that the problem has not been solved. The report from the Blue Ribbon Commission on America's Nuclear Future recommends storing the used radioactive decay material in an interim storage unit. Interim storage, however, produces no revenue and does not put the radioactive heat to any use.